


Mind The Gap

by APerfectGrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Public Transportation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APerfectGrace/pseuds/APerfectGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Either that train driver was an asshole, or he was a freaking genius. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind The Gap

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW. Horny Destiel. Unconventional meeting. Woooop.

Dean and Castiel are perfect strangers on a packed train, surrounded by commuters and hats and coats and general chatter. There are bodies squished together all over the place, and while their eyes fall on other people (a redhead here, a teenager there), they can’t help but fall back to one other, Dean’s freckles enamouring Castiel and Castiel’s hard jawline capturing Dean. They’re trying hard not constantly bump into each other and accidentally rub against one another but whoever was driving this thing was a fucking  _jerk off_ , and it's not like they can shuffle away from one another; this train is jammed like a tin of sardines and there's no room for  _breathing_ , let alone space to move around.  
  
And it just  _keeps on happening_  and they're just so  _close_  to one another, and Dean is getting really freaking turned on by the low, gruff apology murmured near his ear every time he feels strong runner thighs rub against his own, and Castiel is getting unbelievably aroused by the scent of leather and cologne underneath the collar of the green-eyed guy in the beanie a fraction taller than he is.

Their minds are so caught elsewhere that they aren't paying attention, and the train suddenly _jolts_ and Castiel _jerks_ forward and to stop himself from domino-ing every single person on this train he grabs the closest thing possible to ground him, which just so happens to be _the buckle of Dean's belt._

Oh shit, oh _shit_. Castiel is flushing dark, half from embarrassment and half from the fact that he has his hand on the body of the guy he’s been so _blatantly_ checking out (don’t think about it, don’t think about it, do _not_ think about it, Castiel), and he goes to apologise profusely for basically groping him, but then he notices the heavy-lidded look on Dean's face (aimed  _directly at him_ ) and the huff of air between his parted lips that signal that he is trying really hard to control himself, and then Castiel's eyes widen as he moves to pull his hand away and feels a hell of a hard on tenting the front of Dean's pants, and then oh shit becomes oh _shit._

It’s wrong and dirty and  _hot as hell_  and Castiel cannot explain what happens because, in a move extremely unlike himself, he begins to palm at the bulge underneath his fingers, almost as if they have a mind of their own and oh my _God_  this guy is hot and hard and _so hard_  and Castiel's mouth is watering because this guy is not small in any way, shape or form.

Dean is about to lose it in every sense of the word, because this hot stranger with bed-hair and ridiculous cobalt eyes is touching him in the middle of a train and this is definitely overstepping all boundaries of polite human contact with someone you don’t know but _holy shit_ the guy’s eyes are clouding over and he's biting his lips and  _fuck_  he's getting into it almost as much as Dean is.

Well, that's not really fair, so Dean decides to up the ante, and neither of them are paying attention to the fact that you don't  _do_  this, you don't meet strangers on public transport and  _begin fondling them_ , and they could get into  _so much trouble_  right now, but when Dean watches this dark-haired angel bite down on the collar of his coat to stop from moaning as Dean's fingers appear at his slacks and dip inside, he thinks - no, he  _knows_  - that it's worth it.

"Tell me your name," Dean breathes against his ear.

"Castiel," he whispers, over a groan.

"Dean," he mutters back, hand coiling around the solid length of Castiel's erection, making his head fall forward on the broad line of Dean's shoulder.  
  
" _Dean,_ " Castiel moans, and Dean has never heard his name sound so debauched and utterly _wrecked_ before, and damn he fucking _loves_ the way Castiel is breathing his name, and now he's heard it he can't go without it again.

"Cas," he replies heatedly, tone so low no one can hear over the dull chatter of the train, and Castiel lets out a ragged breath as the hand on his cock suddenly _squeezes_. "You ever come on a train before?"

Castiel vehemently shakes his head, knees practically knocking together.

Dean chuckles. “Oh, man. I’m gonna make this so good for you.”

Castiel groans against Dean’s skin at the thought – he doesn’t doubt it for a second. But then Dean’s hand is leaving his boxers and he wants to moan at the loss before that hand is in front of his face and a Cheshire grin is curving those ridiculously full lips.

“Lick,” Dean orders softly.

 _Fuck_.

Castiel's dick twitches at the command, and his breath hitches as he tries to obey as subtly as possible, taking care not to draw attention to himself, but then Dean is breathing heavily as his mouth goes to work on his hand, licking between the crevices of his fingers and nipping the pads of his fingers softly, and Castiel is sure that that is the hottest thing he has ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean whispers, retracting his now wet hand and dipping back into Castiel’s underwear. “You’re so fucking sexy, you know that?”

His slick hand wraps around Castiel’s hard-on, beginning to stroke and the added sensation makes Castiel groan loudly, his head dropping into the curve of Dean’s shoulder.

A couple of people look over curiously, but Dean barely bats an eyelid, hand moving even while he begins to talk.

“Sorry, babe,” he says in a normal tone, making sure those people can hear. “It’s this damn train. I can’t stand on my own two feet. Is your foot okay?”

Castiel, catching on, nods against him. “Uh huh.”

But all he can think about is the hot, wet hand wrapped around him, stroking him surely and swiftly, and he is so close already that it’s unbelievable.

“Dean… _Dean_ ,” he gasps as quietly as he can, “Close… coming… _fuck_ …”

His entire body goes rigid and his mouth is tightly clamped around the collar of Dean’s jacket as he comes suddenly, the climax hitting him so hard he almost blacks out, trembling and snuffling against Dean as he coats his hand in hot spurts of come, drenching his underwear.

When his vision swims back into focus Dean is removing his hand only to dip into his own underwear, slicking himself up with Castiel’s release and Castiel could come from that thought alone if he didn’t just do so literally two seconds ago.

But that doesn’t mean that he can’t help _Dean_ out.

His breathing is still uneven as he reaches into Dean’s boxers, lungs halting at the feel of him, thick and heavy in his hand. He’s hard as a fucking _rock_.

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean huffs, moving with him. “I’m already close, man.”

“Good,” he replies determinedly, beginning to jerk him slowly, hand twisting at the tip and loving the soft little moan that accompanies it.

He’s barely starting a rhythm when Dean stiffens, and he’s panting Castiel’s name in the shell of his ear as he comes in his underwear, all over Castiel’s clenched fingers. When the jerking subsides, Castiel pulls his hand out of Dean’s pants and quickly stuffs it into the pocket of his coat, smiling hazily at Dean, who has a dream-like expression on his face.

“That,” he punctuates, “was hot as _fuck_.”

But before Castiel can reply the train is suddenly announcing the next stop, and Dean’s head jerks up because that’s _his_ stop, which means he has to _leave_ but he’ll be damned if he’s not gonna see Castiel again. Dude gave him the quickest, most intense orgasm of his _life_.

“Quick, your number,” he says, whipping his phone out as the station rapidly blurs into view.

As the train pulls into the platform, Castiel grabs it and types so fast he almost hurts himself, saving the number with his name and handing it back to Dean in record time.

“Thanks,” Dean replies breathlessly. “Have a good day at work, Cas.”

He swiftly leans in, catching Castiel’s mouth with his own in a quick, passionate kiss, and Castiel is groaning and kissing him back just as hard, but Dean moves back just as the doors ping open, pushing through the commuters and disappearing through the doors a quick second before they close.

Castiel tries to look for him as the train begins to move away he spots a beanie and grin eyes and freckles and Dean is suddenly waving at him, blowing him a kiss as he disappears from view. It puts the biggest grin on his face, lips tingling from Dean's kiss, accompanied with a brief thought that he needs to get rid of his underwear when he gets to the office.

While it’s definitely _not_ a conventional way to meet someone, Castiel can’t complain, especially when Dean texts him twenty minutes later.

Especially when they arrange for Dean to come over to his apartment the next night.

And there are definitely no complaints when the pizza Dean brings over lays untouched and cooling on the kitchen counter, pants and moans filtering freely from Castiel’s bedroom.

No complaints whatsoever.

 


End file.
